You are not alone
by sara-chan
Summary: Duo retourne d'une mission . Mais celle-ci ne s'est pas déroulée comme d'habitude . Heero non loin de là remarque son comportement étrange . * 1 2 *


****

Auteur : sara-chan

****

Pairing :1+2

****

Warnings : shonen-ai, sap, Angst avec un grand 'A' 

****

Disclaimer : y a pas moyen, Gundam Wing est à Sunrise&Cie . 

****

Notes : Quelques explications pour que la fic soit plus claire .

_ blablabla _

pensées des persos .

__

[ blablabla ] 

paroles dites par un personnage autre que les gundam pilotes .

* * *

*~ **_You are not alone_** ~*

Duo ferma la porte d'entrée derrière lui silencieusement . Il ne se prit pas la peine d'allumer la pièce . Le noir ne lui faisait pas peur . Il avait été habitué à l'obscurité depuis tout petit . Quand on vivait dans les rues, c'était la nuit qu'il fallait se montrer vigilant . On pouvait tomber sur des gens dangereux, mieux valait connaître tous les coins et recoins de la ville si l'on voulait survivre sur une colonie telle que L2 . 

Il monta l'escalier lentement, une main s'appuyant sur la rampe lourdement . Il était complètement épuisé . Ses muscles se tiraient à chaque mouvement, il sentait le sang sec sur ses vêtements .

Le sang de ses victimes . 

__

[ Ne tirez pas ! ]

Il repéra la chambre de Trowa et Quatre à sa gauche, puis celle de Wufei une porte plus loin . A sa droite se trouvait celle qu'il partageait avec Heero . Il ne s'arrêta pas devant mais continua son chemin dans le couloir sombre . Une des fenêtres avait ses rideaux ouverts, laissant traverser quelques rayons de la pleine lune . Le couloir semblait presque étrangement surnaturel . Les ombres des tableaux, des meubles dansaient devant lui sans qu'il y prêta un intérêt particulier . 

Seules, les voix lui parvenaient .

__

[ Je vous en prie, par pitié ! ]

Il poussa la porte devant laquelle il venait d'arriver puis entra . Il alluma cette fois-ci la lumière . Ses yeux mirent quelques temps à s'habituer à ce changement brusque puis il commença à se dévêtir . Ses vêtements vinrent reposer dans le bac à linge sale . Il enleva l'élastique dans ses cheveux, les laissant libres de leur natte serrée . Il entra précautionneusement dans la douche, prenant garde de ne pas glisser puis fit couler l'eau chaude sur son corps . 

Ses muscles se détendirent peu à peu tandis que la tension autour de ses épaules diminua . Il prit le savon et se mit à frotter doucement toutes les traces rouges . Bientôt, l'eau devint rosée sous ses pieds . Il prit le flacon de shampoing et en appliqua une grande dose sur ses cheveux . Il ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau rincer sa tête . Une fois terminée, il tendit la main pour reposer le shampoing .

__

[ J'ai des enfants, ils sont si petits . ]

Le flacon lui glissa des mains, se brisant en mille morceaux à ses pieds .

Il ferma la douche tout en prenant une grande respiration puis en sortit . Attrapant une serviette au passage, il s'essuya vigoureusement . Tous ses mouvements étaient calmes et posés . Automatiques . Il passa quelques temps à essorer ses cheveux puis les brossa une fois finie . Devant le miroir de la salle de bain, il se regarda longuement . Mais ce ne fut pas lui qu'il vit . Ses yeux restaient hantés par le visage effrayé de l'homme qu'il venait de tuer quelques heures plus tôt . 

__

[ Par pitié, ne me tuez pas ! ]

Malheureux, tu me parles de pitié, à moi, Shinigami ? 

Son regard tomba sur le rasoir de l'étagère . Il resta comme hypnotisé par la lame scintillante .

*~*

Le bruit d'une porte qui se ferma fit lever les yeux de Heero de son écran . Il devina qu'il s'agissait de celle de la salle de bain . Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre et lut 2h00 . 

__

Duo est rentré . 

Il retourna à son rapport bien que ses oreilles restaient à l'écoute . 

Bien malgré lui .

Une demi-heure venait de s'écouler et il entendait toujours l'eau couler . Heero fronça les sourcils et cessa de taper . Il écouta attentivement jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit quelque chose tomber dans la salle de bain . Cà ressemblait à du verre .

Heero fronça encore plus les sourcils .

__

Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? 

Ses doigts se fermèrent et se refermèrent dans son poing . Il avait envi de jeter un coup d'œil . Qui sait si un intrus venait d'entrer dans la maison ? Une petite voix lui fit remarquer que c'était impossible vu que c'était * lui * qui avait mis en place le dispositif d'alarme . Personne ne pouvait entrer sauf les pilotes . Tout était parfait . Il tapota nerveusement ses doigts sur la table, les oreilles toujours penchées _là-bas _. La petit voix suggéra qu'il avait plutôt envi de vérifier si une certaine personne allait bien plutôt que de chercher un intrus . Il ne se prit pas le peine de répondre . Il était déjà debout et dehors en cinq secondes .

*~*

Duo serra la lame dans sa main . Il la contempla, admirant les contours fins et tranchants . 

__

[ Ne me tuez pas ! ]

Je n'ai aucun choix dans cette guerre . Ce sont les autres qui nous ordonnent de tuer . De nous salir les mains à leur place . Je ne pouvais qu'exécuter ma mission … et le tuer . 

La lame se rapprocha du poignet gauche . Il voyait déjà la veine, remontant le long de son bras comme le cour d'un fleuve .

__

Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que cela devient à chaque fois plus difficile ? Pourquoi ces fantômes ne me quittent plus ? Je n'en peux plus . 

[ S'il vous plaît ! }

Je ne veux plus entendre ces voix . Je suis fatigué . Laissez-moi en paix . Assez ! 

D'un geste sec, il pointa le rasoir sur sa veine .

Mais elle lui échappa des mains quand on la lui prit des mains brusquement .

Surpris, il leva la tête .

Ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant celui qui se trouvait devant lui .

" Heero … "

*~*

Heero se laissa tomber sur le sol devant l'américain . Il ne le quitta pas un instant des yeux ni ne lâcha le rasoir . Il sentait encore son cœur battre à un rythme effréné . Quand il avait ouvert la porte, il ne savait pas à quoi il aurait affaire . Duo ne répondait pas à son appel, il n'avait pas hésité et il était entré directement . 

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir Duo sur le point de se trancher les veines . 

Il était certain que son cœur avait manqué un battement . 

En un bond, il se tenait devant lui et lui enleva la lame des mains . Duo ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué entrer, aussi sa surprise fut grande . Il le regarda, avec ses yeux améthystes grands ouverts, puis murmura son prénom .

Heero compta jusqu'à dix pour calmer sa fureur qu'il sentait monter en lui . Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette soudaine colère . Selon son caractère froid et insensible, il aurait juste arrêté Duo dans son geste puis serait reparti aussi calmement et imperturbable que d'habitude . Mais, lui-même le premier surpris, il se voyait prendre la situation présente différemment . 

Bon, le moment était mal choisi de se faire une séance de psychologie . Il fallait qu'il garde son sang froid . Il pouvait le faire . Respirer lentement et profondément . Comme J le lui avait appris . 

" Duo, tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais avec çà ? " demanda-t-il aussi calmement que d'habitude en montrant le rasoir du doigt .

Duo sembla comme 'réveillé' en entendant sa voix . Il se redressa, toujours assis comme Heero sur le sol puis le fusilla du regard, aussi impressionnable que celui du japonais .

" Cà ne te regarde pas, Yuy . Et faute du contraire, je ne crois pas que je suis déjà entré dans la salle de bain quand tu y étais ? " 

Sa voix était à la limite de l'éclat . Heero pouvait voir que Duo se retenait de ne pas hurler mais il réveillerait les autres et il ne voudrait certainement pas que tout le monde sache à propos de ce 'petit' incident . 

" Peut-être bien, mais moi je ne me tranche pas les veines , " répondit-il calmement .

*~*

Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que Heero l'avait interrompu dans ses projets ou bien sa voix toujours aussi calme, ou encore parce qu'il se sentait humilié mais il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation . Toutes ses frustrations, sa colère et sa peine explosèrent brusquement en un cri presque inhumain .

" Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, tu m'entends ? Personne ne peut m'aider . Personne ne peut entendre ces voix sauf moi ! " Il s'en fichait maintenant si tout le monde se réveillait . Allez ! Venez voir Duo Maxwell qui devenait fou ! Il était sûr que personne ne lèverait un doigt pour l'aider . Il avait l'habitude après tout . Il s'était fait une raison d'être abandonné par tout le monde . 

" C'est faux, tu n'es pas seul ! "

Duo sursauta, se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé tout haut ce qu'il croyait avoir pensé . Ses yeux, qu'il remarqua maintenant remplis de larmes se fixèrent sur ceux du japonais .

" Quoi ? " murmura-t-il .

" Tu n'es pas seul, " répéta Heero fermement .

Duo resta immobile, le souffle plus calme sous le regard apaisant et calme du japonais . Seules, ses larmes continuaient de couler le long de ses joues, la seule émotion qui exprimait sa douleur . 

" Ces voix que tu entends, tu peux les faire disparaître, " continua Heero d'une voix que Duo n'avait jamais entendu chez lui . Elle était si douce, si … rassurante . " Il suffit que tu te dises que tout ce qui est arrivé ne pouvait être changé . Qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions . Tu ne peux pas changer le cours des choses . Ceci devait arriver, alors il est arrivé . "

" Mais je ne voulais pas le tuer ! " s'écria Duo . Il ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux . Comme s'il était hypnotisé par ces yeux cobalts . Il avait mis ses propres bras autour de lui . Comme pour chercher du réconfort, de la chaleur . Ou pour se protéger ? Il n'en était pas sûr . 

" Il m'a supplié de l'épargner, tu entends ? " cria-t-il à nouveau entre deux hoquets . " Il me regardait, avec ses yeux effrayés par la mort . Il me suppliait, bon dieu ! "

Soudain, il se sentit enveloppé dans les bras solides de Heero . Il s'accrocha à son T-shirt aussitôt tandis que ses sanglots redoublèrent .

*~*

Heero serra plus fort Duo contre lui, comme pour lui montrer qu'il était là . Il ne dit rien . Pas un mot . Il laissa juste Duo pleurer autant qu'il voulait . 

__

Duo, pourquoi me fais-tu éprouver toutes ces émotions ? Pourquoi faut-il que je me sente toujours porter vers toi ? Je n'arrive plus à dormir ni travailler sans que je ne pense à toi . Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? 

Chacune de ses questions s'accompagnèrent d'une plus grande pressure autour du corps tremblant de l'américain . Il s'écarta légèrement de Duo pour que chacun puisse se regarder en face . Deux yeux améthystes croisèrent les siens . Mais leur seule vue créa une grande secousse chez le japonais . 

Maintenant, il savait pourquoi . 

Un calme qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant s'installa en lui . Ses traits se relaxèrent tandis que ses yeux bleus brillèrent d'un doux éclat marin . Il tendit sa main vers une des joues de Duo puis essuya doucement une larme .

" Si tu ne peux plus supporter ces voix tout seul, laisse-moi partager ta douleur . "

*~*

Duo resta sans voix . Entendait-il encore des voix ? Maintenant, avait-il en plus la voix de Heero mêlée à ses autres victimes ? Pourtant, il aurait juré avoir entendu le jeune homme lui demander de _partager sa douleur avec lui _. Quand il dévisagea le japonais, il oublia un moment de respirer . C'était impossible . Rêvait-il ? D'où venait cette douceur soudaine dans les yeux cobalts de Heero ? Et était-ce bien un sourire qu'il voyait se dessiner sur ses lèvres ? 

" Qu … Quoi ? " balbutia-t-il .

Il vit avec surprise Heero se pencher davantage vers lui .

" Duo, tu n'es pas seul . Je suis là, moi . "

Duo cligna des yeux . Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement vite tandis qu'il avait du mal à avaler sa salive . 

Osait-il y croire ? 

Avait-il bien interprété les paroles de Heero ?

Un regard dans les yeux immensément bleus du japonais lui confirma ses questions .

Lentement, presque tremblant, il posa sa main contre celle de Heero restée poser contre sa joue . Il ferma les yeux et écouta .

Il n'entendait rien . 

Plus un son .

Plus une voix .

Sa main s'agrippa un peu plus fort contre celle de Heero au point de la broyer mais le jeune homme n'émit pas une protestation . Il calma son souffle qui commençait à devenir rapide . Il sentait qu'il était prêt à éclater en sanglots encore une fois . Non pas de douleur mais de soulagement . Il renifla une dernière fois puis rouvrit les yeux .

Heero était toujours devant lui, ce n'était pas un rêve . Il avait encore ce même regard rempli de compréhension, de douceur et … 

" Aishiteru, " murmura Heero sans le quitter des yeux .

…et d'amour .

Duo poussa un cri puis se jeta dans les bras ouverts du pilote . Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre aussi fort que possible, comme s'ils cherchaient à se fondre l'un dans l'autre . Heero murmura des mots rassurants, des mots d'amour que Duo ne comprit pas ou n'arrivait pas à entendre alors que lui-même répétait comme une litanie _" Je t'aime Heero, moi aussi je t'aime ! " _

Il pourrait désormais se regarder sans crainte dans un miroir . Il ne verrait ni n'entendrait plus ses victimes . Tant que Heero serait près de lui .

Il n'était plus seul .

FIN 

__

* * *

__

Voilà, c'est finiiiiiii ! Cà va mieux ? Je vous avais dit que cette fic était angst _, j'aurais dû ajouter dépressif . Mais comme je suis quelqu'un qui est * contre * les histoires qui se finissent mal, j'allais quand même pas les séparer, nos deux mamours ! _

Pour parler de Duo, je trouve que ce côté suicidaire et dépressif va très bien avec son caractère . Avec ce visage toujours souriant et gai, il faut bien qu'il craque un jour, non ? Mais qui mieux que Heero peut le comprendre aussi bien que lui ? * soupir rêveur et attendri * 

Dites-moi vite ce que vous en pensez ! J'ai l'impression que Déclic_ n'a pas beaucoup marqué grand monde . Alors pitié, quelques reviews pleaseeeee . _

Bye, sara-chan . 


End file.
